


checking the traps

by planetundersiege



Series: International Fanworks Day 2021 [4]
Category: Wolfwalkers (2020)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Forests, International Fanworks Day 2021, Magic, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Were-Creatures, Wolfwalkers, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: As Robyn checks the hunting traps, someone is following her.
Relationships: Robyn Goodfellowe/Mebh MacTire
Series: International Fanworks Day 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164077
Kudos: 12





	checking the traps

It had just been a quick walk through the forest.

Robyn, Mebh, their parents and the pack had recently found the perfect place to settle. The forest went on for miles, never seeming like it would ever end. Bright green leaves, plenty of sun during the summer months and a more than enough number of prey for them to catch and eat. It was like a paradise, still untouched by the common human, and Robyn loved it.

And, it also meant that the prey animals of this new forest still hadn’t gotten used to hunting traps. Of course she loved to hunt in her wolf form with the rest of the pack, but it was always so tiring. They didn’t catch something every day, and the pack was so big that they needed several animals each time for everyone to be completely full. Hunting on all fours as a wolf took a lot of energy.

So, Robyn and her father had taught Móll and Mebh how to place traps, while also showing the pack of wolves how to properly  _ avoid _ them. And ever since then, their hunting had gotten much easier. They ate like royalty, both the wolfwalkers and the pack. And it was nice, hunting in her human form. It reminded Robyn about her old life with her father before they moved to Ireland.

And, walking around the forest all alone with her thoughts was nice, therapeutic. Just what she needed.

As she was about to cross a stream, really close to another trap, she suddenly heard the quick sound of thumping steps, paws quickly hitting the ground. Before she could blink she was tumbled over into the ground, a large mess of brown fur being everything she could see. It was Mebh.

She couldn’t help but laugh, scratching the back of her head while the wolf licked the side of her face. She saw how her tail wagged, she wanted to play.

“You know I have to check all of the traps first.” she told her, and heard how the brown wolf let out a whine while she got off of her, Mebh’s green eyes staring right into Robyn’s soul. A mix of annoyance and disappointment at what she heard, so typical of her.

“Shut up.” she told her playfully. It was pretty cute that Mebh had probably followed her from a distance all the way from their cave. If Robyn had been in her wolf form, she would have discovered her far earlier with all of her senses. Maybe even before she had truly left, but not now when she had left in her human form. It really reminded her how much stronger she got when transformed, all of the new instincts taking over her body. 

But, a wolf could not put up a trap properly, or empty one that was full. Both of them knew that.

“You know I have to, we need the food to not go hungry and we can play later.”

Mebh barked.

  
“Yes yes, I promise to make this quick. Do you want to walk with me for the rest of the way?”

Mebh very much wanted that.


End file.
